PPG Christmas
by rhiamimi0310
Summary: This is just a late Christmas three-shot with the PPGs and the RRBs. Fluff, Original Pairings


A green Christmas

17 year old Buttercup sat in front of the fire, waiting. It was Christmas Eve and she was waiting for her sisters to get back. Bubbles was out getting groceries while Blossom was volunteering at the orphanage. The Professor was at a science convention so he wasn't able to spend Christmas Eve with them. Buttercup looked down at her clothes. Bubbles had been able to get her into a strapless lime green dress that ended halfway down her thighs with white fluffy trimming and a pom-pom above her chest. She also had elbow length green gloves, small green boots, a green Santa hat and a small black choker. She took a sip from the hot chocolate she made not that long ago and stared into the fire. It was relaxing, but boring. She wanted some company to talk to, but she wanted company that understood her, like Butch. There was a knock at the door. Buttercup placed her hot chocolate down and opened the door. Standing in front of her was none other than Butch. He wore a dark green t-shirt and denim jeans

"Come in" she said, stepping out of the way so he could come in

"Thanks" he said, placing a light kiss on her cheek. Ever since the time travelling incident last year (not ready to be posted yet) the reds were able to call a truce between the two teams which caused Butch and Buttercup to reveal that they had been dating for nearly three years, now four

"Where are your siblings and the Professor?" he asked

"Bubbles is getting groceries, Blossom is helping at the orphanage and the Professor is at a science convention and won't be back till tomorrow" Buttercup answered "what about your brothers and sisters? And what about Mojo and Him?"

"Boomer is at the shops as well so he'll probably run into Bubbles" Butch said "God only knows where Brick is. Wolfy and Evi are celebrating Christmas with their friends, Mojo is also at a science convention and Him is at his demon home dimension thing" they walked into the living room where Buttercup had been sitting "Were you expecting me?" he asked

"Huh?" Buttercup tilted her head and looked at Butch in confusion "no. Why would I be expecting you when I didn't know you were coming?"

"Well why are you in a dress?" he asked "you usually only wear one if I'm taking you on a date to a nice restaurant" Buttercup looked at what she was wearing, noticing how the edge of her dress has come up a bit. Blushing, she pulled it back down

"Bubbles forced me into it" she said "she said that if I didn't wear it and get into the Christmas spirit she would take my blanket and burn it" his mouth dropped to the floor

"She would do that?" he asked

"Don't let her pigtails fool ya" Buttercup said "remember how I told you that Bubbles can be dangerous when she's mad" he nodded "well she can be the same way at times if she doesn't get what she wants"

"She's a bit spoilt then isn't she?" Butch remarked

"A lot spoilt" after a moment of silence Buttercup asked "do you want a hot chocolate?"

"Sure" he followed her into the kitchen. She started making him a hot chocolate while he watched

"Do you think the blues will get together soon?" asked Buttercup

"They should" Butch answered "it's easy to see that they like each other and everyone knows it. I bet that they will be together as soon as the sun rises on Christmas day"

"I could believe that" she replied "but what about Blossom and Brick? They'll never fully accept our relationship or the blues if they do get together unless they were together and we can all tell that they like each other but they're too stubborn to admit it"

"But how would we get them together?" asked Butch

"I don't know" she finished his hot chocolate and they went back to the living room. They sat on the ground in front of the fire staring at it. Buttercup sat with her knees bent sideways on the ground with her head resting on Butch's shoulder. Butch sat with one leg bent and the other straight and his arm around Buttercup's waist. Butch was looking around when he noticed something above him and Buttercup. He got a mischief glint in his eye and got Buttercup's attention

"I may have an idea on how to get them together" he said

"Wha-" she started to say as her head turned but was cut off by Butch's lips. She was shocked at first but melted into it. The broke off after 10 seconds

"What was that for?" she asked. He pointed above them

"Well I had to since it is a Christmas tradition" he said. Buttercup looked up to see mistletoe hanging above them "that could be a way for them to get together"

"Of course" BC said, finally figuring it out "Blossom would do it because it is a Christmas rule and Brick would do it because we'll call him a chicken if he doesn't" she hugged him tightly "have I told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?"

"Maybe" he said "but I still like hearing you say it" she giggled

"You know you're making me go soft"

"What?! I would never!" he dramatically exclaimed "you were always soft. I merely brought it out" they spent the rest of the time before Bubbles was home enjoying each other's company


End file.
